Time
by Cissy R
Summary: Aku bisa melihat jika Aizen sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, "Entahlah, yang jelas, aku memerlukan imbalan darimu," aku mengernyit, "Kau tahu bukan, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : AizenXIchigo

.

.

Time

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ichigo sinis ketika sebuah pisau bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya. Bersentuhan. Ya hanya sentuhan biasa, namun mampu membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan keringatnya. Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat benda tajam keperakan itu akan menembus kulitnya. Membuat tetes-tetes darah mengalir keluar –atau yang lebih parah akan membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Namun tak ada urat ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah Ichigo. Karena bagi pemuda bermata coklat tersebut hidup atau mati sama saja. Tidak berguna.

Ia hanyalah sampah masyarakat. Seorang yatim piatu yang mencoba bertahan hidup dengan berbagai tindakan kejahatan. Dan apa yang bisa diharapkan apalagi dibanggakan dari seorang sampah masyarakat seperti dirinya? Rasanya tidak ada. Jadi, ketika ia mati, Ichigo yakin tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya. Bahkan mungkin banyak bibir yang akan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman karena berkurangnya satu dari banyak sampah masyarakat.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau inginkan!" ulang Ichigo dengan nada yang cukup keras sembari memandang mata biru muda yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam.

Namun pemuda berambut dan bermata biru muda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis sembari mempermainkan pisau yang ia pegang di kulit Ichigo, "Kau tahu, sudah lama aku ingin melihat raja preman sepertimu berkekuk lutut padaku," ucap Grimmjow –nama pemuda berambut biru- sembari menjilati perpotongan leher dan pundak Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo sedikit menggelijang menerima sensai aneh tersebut.

Namun secepat mungkin ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, "Jika kau pikir aku sudah menyerah, kau salah besar," Ichigo menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu walau kau berhasil membunuhku sekalipun," Ichigo menarik sudut bibirnya, "Lebih baik aku mati dibanding bertekuk lutut padamu."

Gema tawa memenguhi lorong sempit tempat Ichigo dan Grimmjow berada, "Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Bersiaplah ke neraka!"

Ichigo menutup matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Grimmjow. Mungkin sekarang takdirnya sudah jelas. Ia akan terbunuh oleh Grimmjow, rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Ah, harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati ketika Grimmjow memberikannya minumannya dan mengajaknya kemari. Seharusnya ia tahu alasan teman sudah lama ingin merebut posisinya itu. Tapi biarkan saja, ini sudah terjadi, tak bisa memutar waktu walau kau meronta dan menjerit sekalipun.

Biarkan saja Grimmjow membunuhnya. Bukankah hidup dan mati sama saja?

Dor!

.

.

Ah apakah aku sudah mati?

Tapi, kenapa suara tembakan?

Apa dia sudah mengganti senjatanya?

Lalu, apa aku sudah menuju ke surga?

Tapi –tidak, tempatku di neraka.

Dan, kenapa aku seperti merasa ada seseorang yang menganggkatku?

Apa ini yang dinamakan perjalanan ke neraka?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dengan mata berwarna sama yang terlihat begitu misterus, menakutkan, tapi di sisi lain juga mempesona. Dan aku baru sadar jika dia sedang menggendongku ala _bride style_ sekarang. Dia berjalan, aku dapat merasakannya, tapi aku tak tahu ke arah mana ia berjalan. Karena aku terlalu memperhatikan matanya hingga aku tak tertarik untuk memandang sekeliling. Lagipula apa untungnya memandang daerah sekitar jika kita sudah tahu kita akan dibawa ke mana?

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa neraka mempekerjakan seorang malaikat tampan sepertinya? Aku pikir neraka akan mempekerjakan seorang malaikat buruk rupa seperti yang tergambar di dongeng-dongeng. Dan ketika ia mulai berhenti kemudian tersenyum tipis padaku, aku merasa tubuhku bergetar. Ya bergetar antara takut dan senang, mengerikan sekaligus mempesona –seperti itulah senyumannya. Ah apakah memang malaikat seperti ini?

Lalu, setelah itu, yang membuatku tambah bingung adalah ketika ia mulai berjalan kembali dan berhenti lalu meletakanku di jok kursi. Dan aku tahu jika sekarang aku berada di sebuah mobil. Tapi kenapa di dalam sebuah mobil. Apakah ini kendaraan menuju neraka? Tapi apakah mungkin? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali?

Dan, apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku perlahan ketika pria itu sudah berada di dalam mobil dan tengah memanaskan mesin mobil ini.

"Aizen, panggil saja aku Aizen," ia menoleh ke arahku kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sekali lagi tubuhku bergetar karena ulahnya. Lalu yang lebih parah adalah aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti diriku. Dan pada akhirnya aku menoleh ke samping untuk menetralkan perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan.

Apakah ini pesona seorang malaikat?

Pesona yang tidak bisa aku tolak?

Pesona yang selalu membuat tubuhku bergetar?

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Aku melihat tubuh Grimmjow yang sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah begitu saja di lorong tempatku dan dia tadi. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Bukankah tadi Grimmjow yang membunuhku, tapi kenapa justru ia yang tegeletak begitu saja?

"Apa benar aku sudah mati?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk berbicara seperti itu tadi. Aku mengatakan hal itu refleks karena hal yang aku lihat tadi. Hal yang menurutku sangat aneh.

"Tentu saja belum, dan aku tidak akan membiaran kau mati secepat itu," aku segera menoleh ke samping dan saat itu juga aku merasa jika mobil ini sudah bergerak, menyusuri jalanan malam yang ramai.

"Belum mati?" gumanku pelan.

Jika aku belum mati, berarti dia bukan malaikat dan yang terpenting, suara tembakan itu bukan suara tembakan Grimmjow yang membunuhku, melainkan suara Aizen yang sudah... –membunuh Grimmjow? Itu berarti orang yang aku anggap malaikat ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupku?

Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya?

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Aku bisa melihat jika Aizen sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, "Entahlah, yang jelas, aku memerlukan imbalan darimu," aku mengernyit, "Kau tahu bukan, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

WTF?

Jadi dia menyelamatkanku hanya untuk... imbalan?

Tapi imbalan apa yang ia inginkan dari seorang gelandangan sepertiku? Aku tidak punya apa-apa dan keahlianku hanyalah mencuri sesuatu atau menyelinap. Tapi apa mungkin dia ingin aku mencuri sesuatu untuknya? Namun yang jelas entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak saat ini. Apa ini pertanda ada suatu hal buruk yang akan menimpaku sekarang –atau sebentar lagi?

"Aku tidak ingin imbalan macam-macam darimu," dia menyeringai. Aku dapat melihatnya. Walau hanya samar-samar, aku bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa dia menyerigai dan mempunyai rencana yang buruk untukku. Aku yakin akan hal itu karena seringainnya terlihat menakutkan di mataku.

Aku sedikit takut melihat seringainnya. Ini jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan Grimmjow yang ingin mengambil nyawaku –atau justru lebih buruk dari kematian. Dia bukan malaikat. Dia setan –bukan, dia iblis.

Dia berdeham kecil, membuatku tersadar dari alam lamunannku, "Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku malam ini sebagai imbalan karena aku sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu."

Menemani.

Dalam pikiranku, menemani punya banyak arti. Diantaranya menemani dalam artian menghabiskan malam dengan Aizen dengan mengobrol . Namun sepertinya menemani yang dia maksudkan mempunyai arti lain karena saat ini dia sudah menghentikan mobilnya tepat di altar parkir sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima. Dan perasaanku bertambah tidak enak ketika ia membuka pintu dan mengajakku turun. Rasanya aku ingin tetap di sini saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku melihatnya turun, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk keluar dari mobil mewah ini. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan aku ingin tetap di sini, selain karena tempat ini cukup nyaman, dan aku merasa lebih aman dibandingkan harus masuk ke dalam hotel berbintang lima tersebut. Walau aku sempat penasaran dengan isi dari hotel tersebut, tapi tetap saja, jika keadaannya seperti sekarang, aku tidak ingin memasukinya. Tidak akan walau aku dibayar berapa-pun.

Tok tok tok.

Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu jika Aizen tengah mengetuk kaca mobilnya sendiri dan memberikan intruksi padaku supaya turun. Namun aku tetap pada pendirianku, tidak akan keluar dari mobil ini. Biarkan saja dia kesal. Aku memang keras kepala.

Krekk.

Argh! Aku lupa, ini mobilnya, tentu saja dia bisa membukanya dengan mudah, "Ayo turun, Ichigo," ujarnya. Dan dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat jika dia tengah memandangku.

Lalu... –tunggu, Ichigo?

Dari mana ia tahu namaku? Rasanya sejak tadi aku tidak menyebutkan namaku di hadapannya. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tahu jika namaku Ichigo? Aneh. Ini aneh. Pertama dia menyelamatkanku tanpa alasan yang logis, kedua dia meminta imbalan yang sangat mengerikan –bagiku- ketiga dia mengetahui namaku. Aku yakin aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya apalagi membuat masalah dengannya. Tapi kembali lagi, kenapa dia tahu namaku?

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Dan ketika aku sedang hanyut dalam pikiranku, aku merasa tubuhku kembali terangkat. Sial. Dia menggendongku kembali. Tapi kali ini ia menggendongku di pundaknya, otomatis kepalaku berhadapan dengan punggungnya sementara kakiku berada di bagian depan tubuh Aizen. Dan bukan Ichigo namanya jika aku tidak memanfaatkan keadaanku ini. Dengan cepat aku memukul-mukul bagian punggungnya, sementara itu kakiku mencoba menendang-nendang bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Aku tak peduli dengan perkataan orang jika melihat perbuatanku ini. Biarkan saja mereka mau berkata apa.

Yang jelas, aku harap ini akan membuahkan sebuah hasil yang bisa membuatku lepas dari Aizen.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebelumnya salam kenal, panggil aja Cissy. Cissy ini newbie yang masih butuh banyak belajar dan saran-saran dari para senior yang ada di FFN. Dan ini adalah fic AizenIchi pertama Cissy. Maaf ya bila hasilnya belum memuaskan.


End file.
